


Messersexual

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Flack is not a gay man. He's not exactly straight, either, though. He can't even class himself as bi. He's Messersexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messersexual

Don Flack Jr. lay on his side in bed, propped up on his elbow, staring. More specifically, staring at the sleeping form of one Danny Messer. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, on those nights when he couldn't sleep, but his eyes could not seem to get enough of that gorgeous man. For that matter, the rest of his body got pretty pleased to see him, too. The dark blue sheets were draped low over Danny's hips, just showing the waistband of his black boxers. Don's eyes trailed languidly up from the perfectly sculpted abs, with their light trail of hair leading down into an area Don knew _very_ well, up to the firm chest, it's covering of short, dark curls just begging him to reach out and touch, but he didn't, because if he did, he might wake Danny, and then he wouldn't be able to stare anymore.

Danny's right arm was flung out to the side, towards Don, as if searching for the other man. Don loved Danny's arms. Whenever he'd had a bad case, or was pissed off at something, or was just generally in a low mood, Danny would always be right there, enveloping him in a strong, safe embrace. As cheesy as it sounded, when Don was in Danny's arms, he felt as if they were the only two people in the world. As if everything else was gone, and it was just him and Danny, standing in each other's arms. And Danny never pressured him into talking; he'd wait until Don was ready. They both had secrets; hell, Don knew Danny had some pretty dark ones hidden in that mind of his, but they also both knew that it was no good trying to force a secret out of the other.

Danny was a very closely guarded person; he didn't open up easily. Don knew that he had a bad past, and Danny occasionally shared a snippet of it with Don, and Don didn't mind that. He knew that Danny didn't hide his past from people because he didn't want them to know about it, like most assumed. He did it because he wanted his past to stay in the past, he didn't like to remember it himself. Also, he was afraid. Afraid of people's reactions, that their opinions of him would change if they knew what he'd done as a kid. It was bad enough when that whole Tanglewood thing had come out. Danny didn't want the few people that liked and respected him to hate him because of something he'd done when he was young, foolish and naïve, something he now regretted every second of. It had taken years of close friendship before Danny had finally started believing Don when he told him that no matter what he'd done, or what he ever did, Don would always be there for him, and he wouldn't judge him.

So many people had told him that Danny Messer was trouble, that he shouldn't hang around with him, but he'd ignored every single one of them. They didn't see Danny like he did, they didn't know Danny like he did. They saw that Danny was constantly full of energy, like he was on speed or something. They didn't know that when he was at home, when it was just the two of them, he would quite happily relax on the couch, watching TV or reading a book, or just talking. They also didn't know that waking Danny Messer in the mornings for work was possibly one of the hardest things to do. Unless, of course, you knew that tickling behind his knees was a sure-fire way to have him wide awake and practically falling out of bed in an attempt to escape.

They all knew Danny as a hot-tempered, brash, shallow troublemaker. Starting fights, yelling insults at people, and a complete player with the inability to stay with one girl for more than a week. They didn't know that after Danny had blown off some steam and ranted for a while, he was cool, calm and collected in ways they could only dream of. Or that he was incredibly sensitive and compassionate when he wanted to be, especially in the case of his close friends. And one thing they definitely didn't know was the fact that Danny had been completely faithful and monogamous for over a year, from the day he and Don had first admitted their feelings for each other.

They knew that Danny Messer had a lot of skeletons in his closet, and snapped at anyone who tried to find out what he was hiding. They didn't know that Danny's worst nightmare was to have them all turn him away when they found out about his childhood. Don did, because he was the one who comforted Danny after those nightmares.

They saw that Danny was a guy who didn't care what anyone thought, and did what he wanted without care of consequences. They didn't see that Danny was absolutely terrified of letting Mac down, and always strived his hardest to do right in his boss' eyes.

The only people who knew Danny that way were Aiden, Stella, Hawkes and Mac. Aiden and Stella were the only two of their friends who knew about Don and Danny's relationship, but Don suspected Mac and Hawkes knew something. They were too damn perceptive not to. But if they did know, then neither of them had said anything, which was good. Don would hate himself if his and Danny's relationship jeopardized Danny's career. And his, he supposed, but mainly Danny's. He knew Aiden and Stella wouldn't say anything; Aiden was their best friend and Stella mothered them to death. Neither of them were bothered by their relationship, and they were both happy for him and Danny. Don loved them for that, he really did.

Don's gaze travelled up Danny's muscled arms to his shoulders, then to his stubbled jaw, his lips, his closed eyes, and his hair. By now, Don knew every inch of Danny like the back of his hand. But it wasn't just Danny's looks he loved, it was his brain, too. Danny was one of the smartest people he knew when it came to science. He had a sharp mind, quick wit and a sense of humour that never failed to make Don laugh. Sure, he had the occasional tendency to go off on his 'geek-speak' tangents, but Don thought it was kind of cute when he did that; the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about, and his hand gestures steadily got wilder and wilder as he got more into his subject. To be honest, Danny could have any man or woman he wanted, but for some unknown reason, he wanted him. Don Flack, homicide detective, and nothing all that special. But, Don wasn't going to argue, if Danny wanted him, then he wasn't going to deny him. At the early stages of their relationship, Don had spent a lot of time wondering exactly when Danny would realise he could do so much better than him and leave him. It was only when he voiced these thoughts to Danny one night, when Danny had held him close and whispered in his ear that he was never going to leave him, that Don realised that maybe he could have something this good in his life.

Don's family knew about them. His two sisters had squealed and hugged him, saying they were happy for him before moving on to Danny to welcome him into the family. His mother had smiled and told him that she was never one to deny two people the right to love each other. His father, however, had asked him what he'd done to raise a gay son.

Don Flack Jr. was not a gay man. Granted, he was in a relationship with a man, so he wasn't exactly straight, but it didn't make him gay. He wasn't even bi; he hadn't ever had romantic feelings for any other man before, just Danny. He was Messersexual.

Just then, a small movement broke him from his thoughts. Danny's head lolled over to face him, brown eyes blinking sleepily as he tried to focus without his glasses. "Donnie?" he murmured, voice rough from sleep. He was the only person Don ever let call him 'Donnie', just like he was the only person allowed to call Danny 'Dan'.

"Yeah, babe?" Don whispered back. Danny smiled groggily.

"Stop starin' at me an' try an' get some sleep," he muttered fondly. Don smiled, laying back down and pulling Danny into his arms, kissing his shoulder. Danny snuggled into his chest, intertwining their fingers on one hand and laying it on the pillow next to his head.

"Sure thing, Dan. Love you, Messer," he said softly. He felt Danny grin against his arm.

"Love you too, Flack," he replied, closing his eyes again. Don did the same, and soon fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face.

Yup, definitely Messersexual.


End file.
